Washington Wizards
The Washington Wizards are an American professional basketball team based in Washington, D.C. The Wizards compete in BGMDL as a member of the league's Eastern Conference Southeast Division. The team plays its home games at the Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. The Wizards have appeared in 9 BGMDL Finals, winning 3 of them in 2042, 2045, and 2071. The Wizards have made the playoffs a total of 34 times and have 11 division titles. The best record in franchise history was in 2042, when the Wizards went 69-13. The only player to win MVP in franchise history was Ryan Shelley. Franchise History 2017-2023: John Wall and Bradley Beal Era Washington's first BGMDL season saw them go 44-38 and getting the 5th seed in a relatively weak Eastern Conference. Led by future Hall of Famer John Wall, the Wizards would go all the way to the Eastern Conference Finals before losing to the Toronto Raptors, 4-1 in the series. After a successful first season, the Wizards would disappoint. In the 2018, 2019, and 2020 seasons, the Wizards would miss the playoffs. By the 2021 season, John Wall would be traded to the Golden State Warriors. During his career with Washington, Wall averaged 18.8 PPG, which ranks 4th all-time in franchise history. Following the trade of John Wall, Bradley Beal would emerge as the best player. In the 2021 season, Beal averaged a career-best 21.1 PPG. Future Hall of Famer Russell Westbrook would arrive in the 2022 season and averaged 17.0 PPG but the Wizards struggled to a 19-63 mark. In their second season together they would not crack 30 wins either. 2024-2029: Luka Doncic Era After 6 straight lottery seasons, the Wizards were desperately looking for a man to turn their team around. In the 2023 BGMDL Draft, they would have the 7th pick. With this selection they opted to select the proven Slovenian Luka Doncic over other players that they could wait and develop. Despite being 24 years old at the draft, Doncic would finish 3rd in EWA and 5th in PPG in his draft class by the end of his career. Doncic would lead Washington to their first successful stretch in their franchise history, making the playoffs 5 times in 6 years. In 2024, Doncic would win the BGMDL Rookie of the Year Award and make the All-Rookie Team. 2037-2048: Championship Years With the hiring of GM Mavros in 2037, the Wizards would be propelled into championship contention for the first time in team history. In 2041, the Wizards would win their first Eastern Conference title after defeating the New York Knicks, 4-3. The Los Angeles Lakers would win the league title that year but the league knew that the Wizards would not be going away. The team in 2041 consisted of stars Rashad Dokes, Dick Taylor, and Alex Murray, who would all become Hall of Famers. In the 2041 offseason, the Wizards would acquire future Hall of Famer Andrew Shaw in a sign & trade from the Denver Nuggets. 2042: 1st championship In the 2042 season, the Wizards would cruise to a 69-13 record and the #1 seed in the Eastern Conference. The first two rounds were relatively easy for Washington, as they would win both series' in 5 games over the Indiana Pacers and Cleveland Cavaliers respectively. In the 2042 Eastern Conference Finals, they would barely survive the #2 seeded Boston Celtics, defeating them in 7 games. Going into the 2042 BGMDL Finals, the Portland Trailblazers (69-13) were considered to be the favorites over Washington. Portland was stacked with superstar talent including 7 future Hall of Famers. The Wizards would lose the first two games of the series before heading back to Washington for games 3 and 4, where they would tie the series up at 2-2. After a win in game 5, the Wizards headed back to Washington with a chance to win their first title on their home floor. Game 6 would come down to the wire, down by 4 with 21 seconds left Jayson Tatum Jr. would hit a 3 pointer to put the Wizards within 1. Henry Justin would get the chance to hit the game winning shot but could not score, sending the series to a 7th game. In Game 7, things looked dire as the Wizards trailed 81-65 at the half. The Wizards would come back from a huge hole and the game was tied with 9 minutes left at 114-114. Alex Murray's clutch 3 pointer and a 4 point play in the final 2 minutes of Game 7 would help earn Washington their 1st title in franchise history, winning the game 144-138 and the series 4-3 over the Portland Trailblazers. 2045: 2nd championship 2066-2071: Return to glory led by Ryan Shelley and Hanamichi Sakuragi 2072-present: Hanamichi Sakuragi Era Category:BGMDL Champions Category:Eastern Conference Category:Southeast Division